Talk:Odo
PNA needs more detailed info and section headings I think that Odo'ital actually means "Unkown Sample" in the Cardassian language. I've seen it said a few times on DS9. Though it may be used in Star Trek, "race" is as incorrect as it would be for different human beings (no subspecies). It should be species here. Yeah this is an important page, and it sure needs alot of work. We need section headings and more detail all round Tobyk777 05:16, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) I recall Odo saying Odo'ital meant "nothing", & Mora meant "unknown sample:; I can't say the canon supports it. I'd agree something needs to be said to Odo's importance to the series. I would question describing him as "Bajoran Militia"; my understanding was, his security people weren't. Also, is his species be "changeling"? Absent human, all ST species tended to be named for their homeworld... Trekphiler 20:14, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) : A notable exception are the Klingons, whose homeworld is Qo'noS. 22:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Needed format This article obviously needs much work. To assist future edits, here's how this page should look in terms of stlye & formate when it's finished: Discover & Early Life *Should include info on his discovery and his study by Dr. Mora Pol, as well as his early years aboard Terok Nor. This latter part may need to be given its own section, and should include info from such episodes as and . Assignment aboard Deep Space 9 *Should detail Odo's performance as security chief following the Cardassian withdrawal from the station. It should specifically describe Odo's performance as relating to Odo himself; it should not include his personal relationships. That comes later. Anyway, this section should be split into subsections dealing with his early years aboard the station, his dealing with the Maquis, his dealings with the Founders, the Dominion, the Klingons, and the Cardassian, his various investigations aboard the station, and his participation in the Dominion War and the Cardassian Resistance. This section should conclude with his return home in the Gamma Quadrant. Personal Beliefs *Should detail his refusal to use a weapon and, in a broader scope, his devotion to justice. Personal Interests *Any hobbies and interests, including his fondness for detective novels. :I'd beware referring to his reading detective novels as a hobby; it was a professional effort, aimed at understanding the behavior of solids (or so he said...) Trekphiler 20:18, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I added a couple of sentences about kayaking as Odo mentions that he enjoys this in .KiraNerys81 16:00, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Personal Relationships *Should include any friends, romance, and associations, including (but certainly not limited to) Kira Nerys, the Female Changeling, Laas, Lwaxana Troi, Mora Pol, Arissa, Benjamin Sisko, Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir, Elim Garak, and, of course, Quark. Each should be given their own subsections based on their relationship with Odo. Relationships with other Changelings may need to be listed seperately from other relationships. Alternate Timelines *Describes any and all alternate timnelines which involved Odo, i.e. . Chronology *A list of major events in Odo's life And that's it. Hopefully, this will assist those who edit this article in the future, which I hope happens soon. --From Andoria with Love 10:39, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) (This is a clear homage to the 1942 film Casablanca, sweetheart I added the "Casablanca" reference; this is explcit when Quark says, "Everybody comes to 'Quark's'", an obvious reference to the play on which the film is based, and in , there is a gag reference to the "beautiful friendship". Gul Garak 11:54, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I think the incomplete should be removed, all the above points have been met since it was posted in Sept of 2005 User:noman Combadge Issue What is the deal with his combadge, is it part of him or not? If it's real he'd have to carry it with him in whatever form he took. If it's part of him than how did he learn to morph part of himself into a workable and complex piece of technology? --unsigned :While I don't think it is ever specifically said, I think it is a part of him. I can remember one shot in the episode where Odo is shape-shifted into a wall, then he shifts his upper body out, uses his communicator, then shifts back into the wall. That would seem to support the communicator being a part of him. --OuroborosCobra 06:02, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ::Not necessarily. Since he has the properties of a liquid, he could be storing the com badge internally when he's in other shapes. Come to think of it, did the DS9 writers ever exploit that posibility as a way to move a plot along? The ability to store things internally would be incredibly useful in an infiltration situation. :::On the episode , Chief O'Brien wonders if they should include a comm-badge in with him, to surveil the proceedings, or so they could beam him out of The Great Link. This further confuses the issue, as this disregards his wearing a Bajoran comm-badge before going in. It does not make sense that he can not "do faces well" but he can consistently hold the form and functionality of a complex communicator. In the same episode , when his body is falling apart in the Defiant medical bay, he manages to keep his comm-badge intact the entire time? Why would he unless it was a real comm-badge pinned to him? After watching the series again, I believe the comm-badge issue was a production oversight or afterthought. I believe the only consistently plausible explanation is that he had a real comm-badge with him most of the time, and when he was a bird or something it was inside his body.Joeloveland 12:14, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::"To become an object is to know an object. . ." - Female shapeshifter. The shapeshifters are able to take the form of whatever they wish, depending on their skill level. Odo's inability to immitate humanoid faces is reflective only of what he has yet to learn, not any limits of his capabilities. The comm badge is just as much a part of Odo's shapeshifting matrix as any other part of him which you see. :::::Agreed, I think it would make sense for it to be part of him. I will admit this does seem to fly in the face of Odo's inexperience at shapeshifting, but nonetheless it might seem plausible that he would give a lot of practice to doing a combadge, given how often he uses it. At any rate, given the fact that in , the possibility of sending down a combadge with Odo was discussed, it would seem quite likely that the one he's got on isn't a real one--otherwise, there's no reason why O'Brien would make such an obvious goof. Of course there's no way to know for sure in canon unless they decide to revisit the DS9 storyline sometime down the road, but nonetheless we can infer this with a high degree of probability. -Mdettweiler 04:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have a theory about why Odo would be able to morph into a combadge but not into a humanoid face. It may have something to do with making an exact copy of something VS. creating something from scratch. It may be easier to become a combadge because all he has to do is make a copy of a real combadge. This would also be supported by all the other complex forms we've seen Odo take over the course of the series (a painting, a computer screen, a flower, etc.) Creating a unique and original human face, on the other hand, might be understandably more difficult. That being said, I'm sure Odo had a real combadge at least some of the time. :::::::I was watching an episode of DS9 which involved the Trill who hijacked the station and tried to steal the Day Symbiont. I can't recall the name, sorry, but I did see Odo's commbadge being taken from him by a Klingon and being used by one of them later on (although it could have easily been Kira's). It's possible that it was a real commbadge and not part of him as trying to pull off something that is part of him would be like trying to pull an arm off (I'm assuming). However it is also plausible that after this event or later on with greater knowledge that he learnt to make a commbadge from his own matrix. :::::::My point is that in earlier times Odo must have used a real commbadge.--Regent Worf 22:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Odo can be separated. In the season 1 episode: "Vortex" Odo assumes the shape of a clear glass, which is later shattered into small pieces. Each individual piece melts, then gathers together to form a gelatinous Odo. CLICK HERE TO VIEW A SCREENSHOT FROM THE EPISODE This creates another communicator issue. Even though I personally believe in the theory that it is a real comm badge that he holds inside of his body when transforming into something else (like a bird), this is only true 99% of the time. In the episode listed above he transforms into a clear glass, which becomes pieces too small to hide a communicator, and when he regains his form he is wearing the communicator. As far-fetched as this sounds, I have a way to even explain this plot hole. In times when he is undercover, like in this episode, he leaves his badge behind. And when he regained his humanoid form, the communicator we see is actually a non-functional approximation which he created just for looks. I doubt Odo would care about such bizarre details, but it is entirely possible to explain it this way.--''The Higher, The Fewer.'' Name I just rewatched "Heart of Stone." I'm aware the dialogue is vague, but I don't think Odo considers "Odo Ital" to be his full name. He says: :''Odo: "Odo'ital" literally means "Nothing." Even after it became clear that I was sentient, the Bajoran scientists kept calling me that. As a joke, they split it into two words, like a Bajoran name: "Odo Ital." Which eventually got shortened...'' :''Kira: To "Odo".'' He considers "Odo Ital" to have been a joke, and refers to its having been "shortened" to Odo - in other words, "Ital" is not part of his name. Definitive proof is offered by this dialogue in "The Forsaken": :''Lwaxana: Is "Odo" your first or last name?'' :''Odo: Yes.'' :''Lwaxana: Ah, then I can just call you...'' :''Odo: "Odo."'' - Montrealais 03:35, 30 August 2006 (UTC) The usual suspect Does anybody recall what episode Odo says, "I always investigate Quark"? Gul Garak 08:35, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :That's from : ::Odo: "Not yet. But don't worry -- I plan on investigating the Klingons, the Bajorans, Quark, the visiting Terrelians..." ::Sisko: "You think Quark had something to do with this?" ::Odo: "I always investigate Quark." --Jörg 10:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Humanoid face Hi! There is one thing about Odo's alleged inability to copy human faces that puzzles me. I remember at least one episode (I don't remember the name, but I am quite sure.) where he is posing as some star fleet officer or Federate politician quite convincingly. He does so in order to warn the humans. Best regards Admiral Paris :I believe you are thinking of when he poses as a brief case, to warn the President of the dangers the Founders pose. In the same episode, another changeling took the form of Admiral Leyton, but that was not Odo, and was in fact unmasked by Odo. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:19, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Name an Homage to Edmond Hamilton? I was just reading an article on wikipedia about "Captain Future," series of stories written by pulp science fiction writer Edmond Hamilton in the 1940s and early 1950s. The article says that one of Captain Futures companions was a shape shifting android named Otho. I wonder, is the name Odo a reference to Otho, or is this just a strange coincidence? Another category? I'm not sure, but I think I miss a section about his "personal life". About his quarters and the style he decorated it, his experience with music, poems, his try to understand women, and his "skills" as a piano player on Vics, seen in the episode "His Way". Some other notes I'm not sure where to bring up: * Although he needs no sleep, he still owned a bed in a side room of his quarters. * He has no heart. Both comments are from the episode "A Simple Investigation". – Tom 22:07, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Casablanca revisited When exactly does Quark say "Everybody comes to Quark's." I've had a search through the scripts online and I can't find it anywhere. Also, what exactly is the quote about a beautiful friendship from , because I can't find that either. Cheers.– Bertaut talk 04:14, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Quote "QQUUAARRKK!!!!" - Odo (DS9: "The Nagus") I don't remember this being in "The Nagus".- JustPhil 17:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Category:Humans (?) Should Odo be listed under the Human category because of his time as a solid? I believe the Female Changeling said he was human. Whether not that means he was actually human, I dunno. -- 06:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Bashir also scanned him and said he was human. That's a good point, and if it was just one episode I would say it should probably not be mentioned, but it was a few episodes, so I'm not certain. He did still have some trace morphogenic enzymes which enabled him to form a mental link with other solids ( ) but I don't know if that's enough to render him not "human" for categorical purposes. --31dot 07:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I would think that would make him a hybrid actually, as he was mostly Human with trace morphogenic enzymes. - 13:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm....that's an interesting thought. So if we add the Hybrid cat, we should probably add the Human one too.--31dot 23:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::What about Odo's gender? The Female Changeling is listed as None (female appearance), and I don't remember Changeling's gender ever being mentioned in the show. -- 06:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Odo was at least human for some amount of time, where he did have an established gender. He also certainly takes on the psychological male gender role, where the female changling is a bit more ambiguous. Beyond the fact of the actress playing her, she doesn't take much of a specific gender role. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Quote for Garak relationship I can't remember the whole quote. Odo mentioned having breakfast with Garak. Garak: "Why Constable, I thought you didn't need to eat." Odo: "I don't." *Garak's expression is priceless* :This is from "The Die Is Cast" Odo: Garak... I was thinking that... we should have breakfast together... sometime. Garak (surprised): Why Constable... I thought you didn't eat. Odo: I don't. "Rank" In the box on this article Odo's rank is listed as Chief of Security, which is actually a position. So shouldn't this say "Position" instead, since Odo's rank (if he had one) was never clarified? Antoniemey 07:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I've always considered his rank as "Constable" as Sisko and many others have referred to him in that way at times.--Regent Worf 16:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Morphogenic Virus and Odo I was thinking about this and it's bothering me just a tiny bit. So, I was watching the Episode in which Odo is finally cured of the morphogenic virus that is slowly kiling him and his people. However, I was thinking and in relation to the episode a possible future reality Odo is seen 100 years older with no reference to the virus at all. In Extreme Measures Julian says that Odo was likely infected (from that episode's timeframe) "three years ago" and considering that Children of Time takes place near the end of season 5, I'm assuming that he would already be infected. Now what bothers me is why Odo doesn't show any signs of the Virus at all (or is dead, for that matter)? Julian gave Odo a week to live at one point (albeit after three weeks of consist shapeshifting) and needed Sloan to get the cure. It's possible that Odo remained in his natural state until a cure was found, but it still bothers me. Any thoughts? --Regent Worf 16:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Seems to me that it's most likely that the virus only activated after he linked with another changeling. Since he was most likely infected in (from some background info on that episode) and I don't recall him being linked with another changeling since that episode it probably never activated. — Morder (talk) 18:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, I was thinking of a different "virus" I meant to say when he was with Starfleet. :) — Morder (talk) 18:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the theory that it was programmed to activated after he had linked with another changeling (Section 31 wouldn't want their carrier to die before he had even spread the virus). However, I also believe that Odo being made human eradicated the virus from his body (or kept it, but his human white blood cells were able to eliminate it). ::I have a deeper question: why did Bashir need the scans of Odo that were taken at Starfleet Medical? Didn't he have his own scans of Odo taken over the years...or is it possible that Kira wiping out the computers just before the Dominion takeover erased them?- JustPhil 19:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Very interesting theory regarding activation and with the human blood cells, I am most intrigued and impressed! But, in regards to Julian needing scans of Odo from Starfleet Medical; he mentioned that he needed them as a point of reference (not the exact words but I'm paraphrasing). He did have his own scans but, I guess he thought that they might have picked up something else as they are Starfleet Medical afterall and would have access to state of the art equipment (even experimental technology).--Regent Worf 22:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Illness After Odo killed a Founder at the end of season 3, he was forced by the Dominion return to the Great Link and be judged. In To the Death he was, according to the script, touched by Weyoun IV on the shoulder and infected with a disease that forced him to return to the Link. In the end he was turned human. I was watching To the Death and I never saw Weyoun touch Odo. Perhaps I missed it, but if someone could direct to me to the right scene that would be, by me, appreciated. UnknownSample 16:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC)